


Mess

by ishipalltheship



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hangover, Love, M/M, Morning After, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, aokise - Freeform, mention of rough sex, precious uke is suffering, seme has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of AoKise morning after fluff to brighten your day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Aomine Daiki sat helplessly atop the kitchen bench, one knee lazily bent up towards his chest as the other one dangled over. His brain was pounding harshly against his skull, reminding him quite rudely of the previous night-time happenings. Despite the pain in his head, Aomine was well informed that he in fact was the more fortunate of the two.

He slowly bowed his head to rest on his knee, and he smirked.

_Oh, Kise..._

As if on cue, the devil himself spoke up from the hallway.

“A-Aominecchi...” the boy whined, his voice hoarse and barely audible. “Y-you’re...” he started, wincing at the rawness of his own throat, his voice breaking whenever he attempted too much of a strain on himself. “Lucky that I—d-don’t have a-any modelli-ng coming up...”

Raising a brow slightly, Aomine watched the blond with weak visual focus. He’d still been asleep when Aomine himself had woken and wandered out to the kitchen to drug up on painkillers and drink an entire pool-worth of water. He hadn’t even had the chance to admire his boyfriend’s marks, let alone his own. However, at least he could pride himself on the blonde’s current difficulty in speaking. How adorable...

“Oi,” Aomine said, trying his very best to focus despite the horrid hangover he was trying to fight off. “You shouldn’t force yourself to speak, baka...”

Kise blushed, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment as he stumbled a step forward to allow him to gain support from the bench. That was when Aomine noticed the casual attire his counterpart was wearing. _That teasing little rodent..._ Limping on into the kitchen dressed only in _his_ Gakuen jersey. Aomine couldn’t see himself washing that shirt anytime soon; that was for sure.

“I...I like feeling c-close to you...” Kise whispered, feeling his partner’s eyes on him. He had to strain his voice for even that. Aomine couldn’t help but soak up the memory of the scream-fiesta his beloved blonde had fed to him just mere hours ago.

Cautiously slipping down from his place on the bench, dressed only in his dark blue boxers, Aomine took slow steps over towards Kise, keeping one hand on the bench in case his jelly-legs decided to give out on him as they had on his journey into the kitchen.

Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “I know you do,” he murmured before turning to face the opposing bench and pulling out the top drawer in search of more painkillers. Once spotted, he popped two pills from the packet and filled his glass of water to the three quarter point. Then he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, setting himself down on it.

Following Aomine’s lead, Kise dragged his aching body over towards the table, but instead of pulling out his own chair, he turned to face his lover, his face bright red. He hesitated then, moving very slowly as he eased himself into his boyfriends lap, biting his lip to distract him from all the aches and pains of such actions. It definitely wasn’t the most painless choice he could have made, but at least he could stay close to his Aominecchi this way, and really, he’d enjoyed the pain anyway.

Without a word, Aomine allowed the teen to do as he pleased, waiting for the blonde to find a comfortable position before acting on his own. It took a few long moments, but Aomine didn’t really mind. He was a little surprised by the fact Kise was wanting him between his legs again so soon. The darker skinned boy snickered to himself.

Arms looping loosely around Aomine’s neck, Kise closed his eyes and dipped his head, welcoming the pleasure that came with his own pain.

Gently tilting the blonde’s chin back up, Aomine whispered, careful not to speak too loudly; “Kise, open your mouth, I’ve got painkillers for you...” The boy gave a very faint squeak in response, his voice protesting against his every effort of speech. He did as told, parting his lips enough to allow the water from the glass Aomine held for him to fill his mouth in which Aomine popped the painkillers. Keeping his eyes closed and trusting his boyfriend’s actions, Kise swallowed, wincing before parting his lips again, silently begging for more to drink.

Aomine held the glass back up, allowing the dehydrated teen to drink. With a light squeeze of the darker male’s shoulders, Kise dipped his head again slightly, resting his forehead against Aomine’s. Aomine carefully sat the empty glass on the table and rested his hands on his lover’s hips, slowly moving a hand down and then up under his shirt, resting gently on the model’s now wonderfully marked figure. Oh how he longed to see the results. However, in the mean time feeling just a few would be enough.

At the delicate touch of Aomine’s fingertips as they brushed over one of many bite marks left along his side, Kise whimpered; the noise scratchy and exhausted. It felt good, oh so good, but he was too stiff, too sore to react any further.

Aomine chuckled lightly, wincing as his head experienced a few sharp pains. He’d had way too much to drink last night. Dammit.

With his free hand, Aomine brought it up to rest on Kise’s cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. The zombified blonde released a breath, leaning into his lovers touch. Running his hand freely back down the model’s sensitive frame, Aomine left it there to rest on the boy’s waist, bringing his attention back up to his face.

Kise looked gorgeous.

He always did, and even though Aomine was suffering with a hangover, it was still among the easiest things to pick up on. To Aomine Kise was not only beautiful in the modelling world, no, he was far more important than just that. It was basketball. It was school. It was the afternoons they spent together, just the two of them. It was his personality (as much as he often hated to admit). It was the way he’d cling to you, so free and content with the life he was living, and yet so anxious for you to not give up, to not abandon him. It was the way they’d both lust over each other. It was the way he smelt, the way he sounded, the way he trusted. To Aomine, Kise was never just beautiful in photographs, just like his beauty was never just defined by the faces or the noises he made during sex; not even his adorable crying face.He was gorgeous every time Aomine looked at him.

Taking in the boy’s scent, still lingering with sweat and other bodily fluids among the teens natural musk; a scent all of his own, Aomine ran loving fingers gently through his long blonde hair, brushing a few wild strands from obscuring his view. Kise had kept his eyes closed, his breathing steady, though he was not asleep. His arms remained around Aomine’s neck, supporting him and comforting him as the minutes faded away so very silently.

Aomine brought his lips to meet the blonde’s.

Kise responded calmly, his lips brushing back over Aomine’s.

Another kiss a little stronger and slightly longer; Simple and effective. Their foreheads touched and both of them closed their eyes as they held each other close.

“You look like a mess.” Aomine whispered teasingly.

Kise simply sighed.


End file.
